


Someday I Will Die

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic I based of of Beautiful Darkside by The Classic Crime <br/>(Fun fact about that band, when Josh was in House of Heroes, they toured with that band.. I'm angry that I didn't know too much about HoH around that time. TCC is a great band, though. check em out.)<br/>If you decide to listen to this song, the revisited one is acoustic and much softer. That's the one I would listen to while reading this for the full effect. <br/>Enjoy.<br/>-Dax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday I Will Die

_The faster I find the bottom_  
  
_The sooner I turn it around_  
  
_It seems as though I forgot_  
  
_Just how far down_   
  
  
  


It was like looking through fog.  
My reflection was there, it was me, but it just _wasn't_.  
I existed right in front of myself, but I was not seeing me.  
I didn't feel like I was wearing my own skin.  
My reflection was angry. Intense.  
It sent a chill through my core, and I couldn't be sure if that was me or not.   
It scared me, and i was soon forced to look away.  
  
  
  


_That I can go in an instant_  
  
_And I can take you there_  
  
_And I can take all my friends and family and I won't care_   
  


 

Everyone's been telling me that I wasn't acting myself.  
I haven't been feeling myself.   
I've been feeling angry. Angrier than normal.   
It was like the blood rushing through my veins had been set on fire.  
I was no longer me.  
 _Who was I?_

  
  
  
_Cause I have the most reckless heart when I try_  
  
_I have the most beautiful darkside_  
  
_I need to find some meaning_  
  
_Something true to believe in_

  
  
 

I snapped today. I think I snapped so hard that I blacked out.   
When I came to, I was pacing my room,   
my breathing was heavy, and the mirror screamed at me.  
It told me to come look.  
I was covered in blood. My face, my arms, the front of my shirt looked  
like I had spilled an entire bucket of ketchup right down the center.  
It crusted at the corners of my mouth and stuck in the corners of my teeth.  
I must have brushed seven times before accepting that it wouldn't go away.   
I took a few showers, the blood coming off of my body was surreal.  
I had to remind myself that maybe I was crazy. Maybe there was no blood.  
Maybe I've lost my mind. What would I tell my mom?  
Her baby boy was washing blood from his skin and scrubbing it from his teeth.  
 ** _What the hell did I do?_**

   
  


_Cause left to my own devices_  
  
_The beautiful darkside wins_

  
  


I looked in the mirror today.  
I dared look in the mirror after all of that,   
accepting that I was now wearing a second layer of person over myself.   
I wasn't Josh anymore.   
I was no longer someone pure and forgiven.  
I was different. I was dirty. Angry. Bitter.   
As I looked at myself in the mirror today,   
I could have sworn that my reflection smiled back at me.

 


End file.
